Ben 10: Spiderman Chronicles
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Ben was born with a Meta Gene from Spiderman? What if he became the new Spiderman, and became the hero that Bellwood needed? Will things go smoothly, or will his world come crashing down! Read on and find out, true believers!
1. Chapter 1

_**In a universe where Gwen got the Omnitrix instead of Ben, our young hero strives to come out of his cousin's shadow. Until one day... He discovers that he possesses a Meta Gene! With this discovery, Ben becomes the hero that Bellwood truly needs. Watch out, true believers... Spiderman is back with a vengeance!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Marvel Spiderman! But if I did, Ben and Peter would've been appreciated more as heroes.**_

* * *

"Rise and shine, stubby!" = Talking

 _"Wake up!" = Thinking_

 **"Up and at 'em!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Meta Gene Awakens!**_

* * *

In the town of Bellwood, we find a family sitting by the bedside of a teenage boy. He seemed to have gotten very sick very quickly, and they were very worried.

The boy in question looked to be about fifteen, with well combed brown hair that was tousled slightly, green eyes that seemed to be bloodshot from the sickness, and his skin seemed to be paler than normal. The covers were currently up to his neck, and he was shivering something fierce.

This is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, and there was definitely something seriously wrong with him at this time. He's the king of kid who almost never gets sick, and yet here he is stuck in bed with some unknown illness!

Sitting next to his bedside was Ben's mother, Sandra Tennyson. She was trying to comfort her son in his time of need, and seemed to know what was happening to Ben. It was a long dormant gene that had been watered down in her side of the family over the years. It also explained why Ben had never unlocked the DNA from her husband's side of the family.

You see, Sandra is the descendant of a great hero from long ago. A man known as Peter Parker; A.K.A, the Amazing Spiderman. He was a hero that was bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him all of the powers and abilities of a spider. All except the ability to shoot web. He did that himself.

Spiderman made web fluid that was meant to be loaded into a pair of web shooters. The triggers for these shooters were located behind the palm of Peter's hands. They were placed there to prevent them from going off whenever he punched, or grabbed something.

Over the years, these powers became a powerful Meta Gene that was passed down from parent to child until it watered down to the point that it wouldn't activate anymore. But it would seem that these powers were now finally activating again. In Ben! But the activation process was causing the poor lad to undergo extreme amounts of physical pain.

Ben gritted his teeth, and weakly opened his eyes. He looked at his mom, and a flash of fear was evident in his eyes.

"Mom... It hurts...!" Ben groaned weakly.

Sandra gently took her son's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, just like she used to do whenever he had nightmares as a little kid. She knew that the awakening of this particular gene would not be pleasant, and just tried to comfort her son in his time of need.

"I know, Ben. I know. But don't worry, it'll stop soon." Sandra told her son before thinking _"I hope..."_

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, this is going to be the last story I post for the next two months. Next I plan to update an old story of mine called Naruto: Kaijuu King. Anyways, please review, and know that all flamers will be destroyed by Spiderman's greatest enemies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Spider-Man!**_

* * *

"Leave him alone, chuckles!" = Talking

 _"Butt out, web head!" = Thinking_

 **"Spider-Man?! I ask for the police, and I get THIS?!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Concerns of a Mother!**_

* * *

After two hours of sickness and excruciating pain, Ben was finally sleeping soundly. His Meta Gene had finished activating, and his DNA was just beginning to settle down. Sandra was really happy that her son was no longer in pain, but she was still pretty worried about him.

This Meta Gene hasn't been active since the time of her great grandfather, so she didn't know the full extent of the powers that Ben could receive from this bizarre DNA strand. She only knew about her grandmother's Spider Sense, Wall and Roof Crawling, and Super Strength and Durability. As far as she knew, all of those that had unlocked this Meta Gene had never gained the ability of make organic webbing.

They all had to rely on different types of Web Shooters to produce web. And every time, the user had a set number of Web Cartridges to use. It was both annoying, and terrifying at the same time.

But this brought about additional questions that needed to be answered soon. What unique abilities would Ben gain from his Meta Gene? How would he take the sudden changes? And would he become a superhero just like his ancestor, Peter Parker?

Sandra honestly hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Being a hero had only made things difficult for Gwen due to her Omnitrix, so she knew the hardships of being a super powered hero. If Ben were to walk down that road, just what would be the outcome?

She filed all of those questions away for later. She just sat by her son's bed, and played with his hair just like she used to when he was a toddler. It was moments like these that Sandra truly treasured. Moments where she could just be the mother that Ben needed at times like these.

"How is he, Sandra?"

The elder Tennyson woman looked behind her to see her father-in-law at the door. Like many old people at his age, this man had grey hair, wrinkly skin, but he also seemed to be a more active senior. He wore a red shirt with white hibiscus flowers on it, blue slacks, a brown belt, and brown shoes.

This is Maxwell Tennyson, Ben's grandfather and current leader of a galactic police force known as the Plumbers. He had gotten word from his son, Carl, that Ben was sick and came rushing over as fast as his RV would take him. Although, Ben didn't look all that sick now...

"He's sleeping soundly now, but the symptoms started earlier this afternoon." Sandra informed. "But, I don't think we have anything to worry about right now."

"You're probably right." Max said. "Come on, let's give Ben some space and make something for him to eat. He's probably gonna be hungry when he wakes up."

But both elder Tennysons were completely unaware that deep in Ben's subconscious, he was meeting the very man that this Meta Gene came from. The one who had taken up his place as a spider in human form.

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for now. I'm gonna post a poll on whether or not Ben should gain Organic Web Shooters or not. But at the same time, it will be for if he should get a secret base like Batman did. REVIEW AND VOTE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time on Ben 10 Spiderman Chronicles, Ben had finally settled down after his Meta Gene had activated. Who knows just what kind of fights he's gonna have as a vigilante superhero while the Plumbers try to bring him in? Read on and find out, true believers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Spider-Man!**_

* * *

"Spider-Man!" = Talking

" _Spider-Man!" = Thinking_

" **Spider-Man!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Spider's Awakening!**_

* * *

Ben woke up with a groan. He'd slept a long time while he was sick, so he seriously needed to get up and get reacquainted with the concept of movement. As he sat up, our hero noticed that everything seemed to be a lot smaller than it once was. Even his pajamas felt a bit too tight.

As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, Ben felt a bit off balance. However, he knew that he wasn't sick anymore, so he just chalked it up to needing to get the blood flowing in his legs again. As he got up, Ben noticed that things definitely seemed to have shrunk while he slept.

" _Either that, or in getting taller…"_ Ben thought to himself.

He walked over to the door that led to the bathroom so that he could splash cold water on his face. He figured that might help him to fully wake up from the small, sickness induced coma he'd been in. But when he reached the sink, he recoiled back when he saw his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Ben had changed drastically! He had DEFINITELY gotten taller as he now looked to be about an even six feet, seven inches tall, and his body structure was now better than it was before. His face was now more angular having lost all traces of baby fat, and he now had lean, toned muscles like those of an Olympic athlete. Now normally, such a transformation wouldn't freak Ben out after seeing Gwen turn into so many crazy aliens. But in this case, he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He screamed.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

Faster than anyone could've believed to be physically possible, Sandra ran into the bathroom to check on her son. She didn't seem very shocked to see that he was clinging to the ceiling upside down like a spider. But Ben really didn't know what was going on.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ben asked.

He extended his arm, and was really surprised when green spider silk shot out of his wrist and stuck to a toilet brush. His eyes widened drastically as he looked to his mother for answers. She looked at him in sympathy.

"Ben… we need to talk." Sandra said.

She managed to get her son off of the roof, and they both sat on the edge of Ben's bed. Sandra had a lot of explaining to do, and she had to take her time.

"Ben, I always told you that my my grandfather was a great man, but what I didn't tell you was that he was really a great hero. You see, he was bitten by a radioactive spider as a teenager, and it gave him the powers of a spider. Those powers later were passed on to my mother, but skipped a generation with me." Sandra explained.

"Did it also give him the power to make web like I can?" Ben asked.

"No, grandpa did that himself. He made web fluid that loaded into a pair of web shooters. The triggers were located at the back of his palms so that they wouldn't accidentally go off whenever he punched, or grabbed something. Using his new powers, my grandfather, Peter Parker, became the greatest hero in New York city. He became a hero known as Spider-Man, and saved many lives with his powers." Sandra said. "But always remember this one rule that your great-grandpa used to follow: with power comes great responsibility."

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's all for this chapter. But now, I plan to update Padawan of the UnderWorld, so I hope you can wait that long. After that, I hope to update Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse after that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Spider-Man!**_

* * *

 _ **Clothes Make the Hero**_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ben?" Sandra asked.

After her little talk with her son, Ben had decided to use his powers for good instead of trying to live a normal teenage life. The two of them were currently working on making a costume so no one would recognize him, and it was coming along quite nicely. But she was a little worried that her son might get hurt fighting one of the stronger villains.

"Mom, it's like you told me. With great power comes great responsibility. If I'm gonna be stuck with these powers all my life, I might as well use them to protect people." Ben replied.

"I know that you'll do good in the hero career, Ben." Sandra said. "I just worry about you. You're my boy, and I don't want to lose you!"

Ben hugged his mom to try and comfort her a bit.

"I'll always be there for you, mom. You know that."

Sandra hugged him back, truly happy that her son wanted to help people. Even though he's been in Gwen's shadow for quite some time due to the Omnitrix, he never let darkness into his heart. He's always been a kind, caring, and now heroic young man. And pretty soon, he'd have a costume for his heroic endeavors.

Sandra took a quick look at her work. After getting Ben's measurements, she began to use a special type of material to sew together the costume. It was primarily black in color with big, white lenses that were outlined in green where his eyes would be, and it had a green spiderweb pattern all over it. And on his chest was a logo that was a green spider. No doubt about it. Ben was gonna make an excellent successor to the original Spider-Man.

Finally, after stitching the last seam of the suit together, Sandra gave it to her son to have him try it on. Ben went to the bathroom and quickly changed into the suit and put on the mask. When he came back, Sandra knew that it was perfect on him. The suit was made of a type of spandex material that acted almost like a second skin, and greatly defined Ben's newly obtained muscles. His form would definitely make any girl his age salivate over that musculature.

"Well? How do I look?" Ben asked.

"Like the Spider-Man come back to life!" Sandra replied.

Although you couldn't see under the mask, Ben did have a small blush on his face from the compliment. He wasn't used to such positive feedback about stuff like this, but he took it in stride. He honestly couldn't wait to fight his first bad guy!

 _ **Random Reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news bulletin. It's chaos here in downtown Bellwood as the nefarious doctor Animo has unleashed a pack of Dire Wolves that he has somehow brought back to life! Residential heroine, Gwen 10, has yet to arrive on the scene! WHO CAN SAVE US?!**_

Well, speak of the devil.

"I guess I'll take that as my cue to get going." Ben said.

"Be careful, Ben!" Sandra ordered.

"Don't worry, mom. I don't plan on letting a bunch of prehistoric puppy dogs squash me like a bug!" Ben replied.

Having said his piece, he ran outside, leapt into the air, and started web swinging downtown. This was surely his big trial as the Spider-Man.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like Ben's costume design, and who he's going up against first. And I'll see y'all next time when I update Deadpony. See ya next time! And please be sure to check out my new story, Star Wars: Chronicles of the Blue Lantern!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I'm trying to catch Spider-Man's witty banter as Ben. Let me know if I did a good job at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ *****Still don't own Ben 10, or Spider-Man! Wish I did, though. ROLL IT!*****_

* * *

 _ **The Emerald Spider-Man**_

* * *

It was chaos in downtown Bellwood. People screamed, cars were crashing all over the place, and the Plumber agents that had arrived to help were severely outnumbered. These revived Dire Wolves were some of the largest, strongest, and fastest Wolves to ever exist. And due to this pack being as big and well coordinated as it is, the Plumbers had to give it everything they had just to SURVIVE!

"At last! Using my resurrected pack of Dire Wolves, I shall conquer this world and create my own Empire. AND NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO STOP ME!" Animo declared, laughing like a madman at the end.

"I don't think so, Dr. Doolittle!" countered a voice.

Maxwell Tennyson looked in horror as a Dire Wolf pounced at him, only to become confused when the creature ended up stuck to the wall with… green web? He looked up to see a boy in a black spandex suit with green web patterns, and a similar looking mask with one way mirror eye holes sticking to the building using only his fingers and toes. Just like a certain wall crawler we all know and love.

"Are you trying to advertise for pet adoption? 'Cause I'm pretty sure these dogs haven't had their shots." the boy mocked.

"I don't know who or what you are, boy, but you've just picked the wrong opponent! Kill him, my pets!" Animo ordered.

The Wolves ran to attack Ben, fangs bared and hackles raised, but our web slinging hero was ready for them. He leapt from his perch, and shot a web at a street light. Using his momentum to swing back, Ben landed a hard kick to one of the wolves, knocking it into three others. He then took the chance to tie the wolves up in web before they could get back up.

"Looks like your dogs are a bit tied up at the moment." Ben quipped.

That's when he felt a sort of tingling sensation in the back of his head. He knew this feeling from what his mom told him.

" _My Spider Sense is tingling!"_

He then jumped to avoid two more Wolves, making them crash into each other and knock each other out.

"Bad dogs! No treats for you!" Ben snarked.

Ben soon began to utilize that warning feeling he got in his mind to land acrobatic punches and kicks to the wolves around him. And with the biggest Wolf, Ben jabbed two fingers into its neck, injecting it with a paralyzing venom.

"Ya gotta love the Venom Sting." Ben said to himself.

Animo was not happy about his Wolves being defeated so easily, and growled as he got down from his giant mutant frog. He wasn't about to let this newcomer beat him so easily.

"You may have defeated my Dire Wolves, web head, but you shall never defeat my frog! He'll swallow you up like bug you are!" Animo declared.

"Bug? Now that's just insulting! I'll have you know that I'm a spider. And spiders are arachnids. Big difference!" Ben countered.

The frog jumped into action, but our hero was more than ready for it. He jumped out of the way, and onto another building before shooting more web at the frog. This web stuck the amphibian to the ground, and tied it's mouth shut.

Seeing that he was outmatched, Animo tried to make a break for it. But he was stuck to a street light by Ben.

"Hope you can stick around, doc. 'Cause you're looking at about twenty plus years in the pokey."

That's when Ben was swarmed by a small group of reporters, all asking questions at the same time. Needless to say, he now knows how Gwen feels when this happens to her.

"Sir, who are you? What's your name?" asked a man from the local paper.

"Are you from Bellwood, or someplace else?" asked a male reporter.

"Why black and green for your suit?" asked a fashion magazine publisher.

"Are those real, or artificial webs?" asked another.

"Are you seeing someone?" asked a female reporter.

"Okay, not in that order, no I'm not dating anyone yet. Those webs are, in fact, real. I chose black and green because I feel that those are my signature colors. I was indeed born and raised here in Bellwood. And as for who I am…"

Ben turned towards the tallest building he could find, and said his name.

"...Just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

He then jumped up, and started web swinging away from the reporters. One thing was now certain, the legacy of Spider-Man lives on. And the reporters now had a juicy story to follow up on.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I plan on focusing on two stories for awhile so I can make some decent progress with them. And those stories are…**_

 _ **Empire of the Sith**_

 _ **Ben 10: Spiderman Chronicles**_

 _ **I'll continue my other stories when both of the above stories have ten chapters each. See you next time.**_


End file.
